Transformation
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Bella goes on her own to think things through, and for once follows the voice of reason. She doesn't get in trouble, she doesn't need saving. Instead, she somehow finds the power to help herself for once, and a new vampire race is born.
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the side of the road going away from her house. The sky overhead loomed menacingly, which made it all the more perfect. I was mad. Edward just couldn't keep some things to himself, and it was really starting to bother me that his entire family knew everything I told him. Not that I didn't like the Cullens, but I really didn't need them to know absolutely-freaking-everything.

"Bella!" A familiar voice yelled. I heard Jacob's feet pounding as he ran down the road towards me.

"Bella, I heard that you were out alone. I wanted to see if you were okay, Edward said-"

"Edward said?" I cut him off, my blood boiling. Jacob took a step back.

"Well, yeah... He was worried. Not that I really care"

I turned on my heel and began to walk down the road.

"HEY! Bella..." Jacob called.

"Jacob..." I said, turning to him as I walked away. "Go home"

I didn't stick around to see his hurt face.

* * *

I walked on until the road dead-ended at the trees, continuing on a path recently made for hikers. Overhead the sky darkened, and I could smell the impending storm. Dad would throw a fit.

As I walked, I thought about what I was doing. There were many ways to justify it; A break, a meditation, a thought provoking walk. A tantrum.

Someone was probably shadowing me, vampire or wolf, so I was most likely relatively safe. Relatively.

As I walked through the endless greenery, I began to relax. Maybe I just needed to get out of the realm of testosterone-crazy boys. Which, was a bit of an odd thought. I wondered if Edward still possessed any of the seventeen year old hormones deep down inside. I Decided not to follow that train of thought.

My relationship was far from a normal one... Vampire boyfriend and second family, and a werewolf pack as my friends. Both of them banded together to make sure I didn't get hurt or make my own decisions. Which, with me... I never got one without the other.

Vaguely, I wondered what it would have been like if I had gone out with someone normal... Someone that I could be with and not have bloodthirsty evil vampires after me.

Try as I might, I could never match up to Edward in any way. My pitiful human existence made it impossible for me to do anything of my own and have it be astonishing.

The Cullens, having been on this Earth for many years, had the time to assimilate all the knowledge there was. Everytime I was talked to, I was almost given the feeling they were talking down to me, which was understandable, yet... hurtful.

I felt pitifully inferior.

The trail ended, and I sat down on a log, not tempting fate by leaving the safety of the path. I would prove that if I needed space, I could take it without getting into a sticky situation.

Raindrops began to fall, and I felt my agitation wash away with them. The light sounds in the forest as the rain fell relaxed me.

Taking it as my cue to leave, I began back along the path. I wasn't really ready to go, but I would trust common sense this time. I could bang my head against the shower all I liked once I got home.

The road began to come into sight, and I sifted through what I had learned. I was feeling inferior, useless, and slow. I sighed, things would sort out soon enough. Meanwhile, hiking was the best way to relieve my stress.

Suddenly, the sky opened more and buckets of rain dumped on me. I pulled the hood of my jacket over my headand quickened my pace down the wet road.

Edward was no doubt out looking for me, thinking that I had gone too far as usual. I almost laughed when I thought about him coming in to my house, finding me perfectly fine. It would be the first time.

The houses became visible through the downpour, and I suddenly got an outrageous idea. I began to run, my hood dropping off and letting my hair soak up the rain.

I laughed and ran as fast as I could, keeping mindful of the slick pavement beneath me. Soon I was gasping for air, but still I pushed on. I flew by the houses, letting the rain fall on every inch of me.

Edward would have sternly told me to get back inside before I got sick, but this thought was overridden by my sudden feelings of giddiness. I was in control of what I was doing, and I felt good.

I imagined that the rain was stripping me of all my awkwardness and uncertainty. All my doubts too. I would wash all my bad feelings away, and try to build some confidence for myself.

I slowed to a skip, still laughing. Then I did a grapevine, surprised when I didn't end up on the pavement. I became bold and tried a turn, landing gracefully. This furthered my happiness.

I was happy and shocked, this magical dancing in the rain so unlike me. It was so not... Bella.

I ran some more, seeing the outline of my house. A tempting puddle was nearby, so I leapt over it then circled around to jump in it, soaking my ankles effectively.

With that, I continued to the steps of my house, stopping on the porch and looking back at the downpour. Time seemed to slow.

I felt alive and energetic, as well as eager to make things work for myself. I could be happy in Forks, I could deal with Edward, and I could sure as heck develop some skills.

A quote from a movie I had seen a long time ago filled my mind. I had never given it much thought, because of it's religious base. I wasn't particularly inclined, but now it seemed to fit.

"God is in the rain" I whispered, smiling. In the movie, it had given transformation to the characters, and now it was giving me a transformation of my own.

With that last happy thought, I turned and walked into the tempest I knew was waiting for me inside.

I felt the overwhelming urge to sing.


	2. Chapter 2

I tromped in the door, took off my coat and hung it on the rack, then shook my head, effectively spraying water everywhere. I hummed some broadway showtune, moving to the kitchen.

Charlie stood up from the kitchen table, looking concerned. Edward was already standing, his expression livid.

"Bella" Charlie said, taking in my dripping wet appearance.

"Hey Dad, Edward" I said, flashing a smile that effectively confused both of them. "Sorry to make you worry, I went for a walk and the rain surprised me. I came back as fast as I could" I took a glass from the shelf and got some water.

"Erm, well... It's good to see you safe, Bella. Let one of us know next time, all right?" Charlie asked, sitting back down awkwardly.

"Sure thing, let me go change. I'll tell you all about it when I get back" I said in a cheery tone. I heard Edward excuse himself to use the bathroom, and he came up the stairs behind me. I could feel the tension radiating off him.

I opened the door to my room, letting him in. He stood stiffly by the window.

"Bella..." He started. I held up a hand.

"Edward, I knew what I was doing. I stayed on the path, kept an eye and ear open, and ran home as soon as the rain started. It was just a hike" Edward's frown deepened.

"Bella, I just worry about you..." He said softly. "If something had happened, no one would have been there to save you" My eyes narrowed.

"Then that would have been what happened. You treat me like a three year old, and I know that's what I must be like to you, but it's not how I like being treated..." I spat back, picking up some clothes that I had thrown on the floor earlier.

"Bella..." Edward said tiredly, as if we'd had this argument a million times before. I went to move around him to use the bathroom, but he blocked my way, amber eyes unreadable.

"Excuse me..." I said, and he let me pass.

* * *

While in the shower, I felt a twinge of guilt go through me. Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh to him.

On the other hand, he was a grown-up... He could handle my little revolution, as long as I could.

I rested my head against the shower wall, letting the water drip down on me. This was confusing. I was being weird for absolutely no reason. I was Bella Swann. Clutzy, confused, boring Bella Swann.

Well, this was an improvement. I felt more confident and in control... Like I could accomplish something. Once I was out of the shower, that is.

Apologizing to Edward would be the first thing I would accomplish. For sure, no buts about it. Once I got out of the shower...

After that thought, I procrastinated another five minutes then shut off the water. I dried my hair and got redressed quickly, then wiped off the mirror. What I saw made me involuntarily scream.

"Bella, are you all right?" Edward's voice came from the door.

"Uh, y-yeah" I stuttered, rubbing my forehead over and over, unable to tear my eyes away from my reflection.

"Edward, can you come in here?" I tried to say evenly. I reached over and unlocked the door. Edward came in silently, and I saw him stiffen as he looked at my face in the mirror.

"What is it?" I asked him softly. Edward just stared at me silently. The silence stretched on, then Charlie's footsteps echoed on the landing.

"Bella, did I hear you- What is that?" Charlie said as he barged into the bathroom. Edward stepped aside.

"Just makeup, Dad... I was trying something new and got some of it in my eye" I lied, surprised at how strongly it came out. I saw Edward stiffen in surprise out of the corner of my eye. My lie must have sounded convincing.

"Well, okay then" Charlie said. He didn't even ask about Edward's sudden appearance in the bathroom, but went back downstairs. A couple seconds later, the sound of the television drifted upstairs.

"Bella..." Edward said softly. My brain shifted into panic mode.

"I-I'll cover it up..." I said, reaching a shaking hand towards my makeup kit. As I poured concealer on a sponge, I chanced one more look in the mirror, hoping it was all a hallucination.

But no.

Across my forehead, barely a half centimeter above my eyebrows, light blue wave tattoos swirled in a line. They gave me an otherworldly look.

"What happened?" Edward asked, coming to stand behind me again. "Did something attack you?"

I shook my head, daubing concealer on the tattoos. They covered up easily.

"I just went for a walk, and got soaked..." I said somewhat lamely, turning to face my boyfriend. His caramel colored eyes were unreadable, as usual.

"Why don't we ask Carlisle?" I said, softer and more confidently this time. Edward gave me a terse nod, then exited to the hallway as he pulled out his small silver cell phone and began to talk in hushed tones to what I presumed was Carlisle.

My own phone's ringtone could be heard from the other room, and I sighed. It was either my mom or Alice, and my guess was the latter. Still sighing, I left the bathroom and passed Edward, who shot me a worried glance.

I found my cell phone under my pillow, oddly enough.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Alice practically shrieked into the phone. I held the receiver a good three inches from my ear to keep from being deafened.

"I'm fine, what have you seen so far?" I replied.

"Just the marks. Bella, you have t-" I dropped the phone as a sudden fit of coughing hit me.

"Bella!" She yelled at me when I retrieved the phone.

"I'll be there soon" I said before hanging up and coughing again. My throat felt dry and scratchy, and suddenly my head pounded.

"Bella" Edward said, entering on cue. I coughed once more, then grabbed a bag from the closet, throwing a few articles of clothing in it. My gut told me I would be staying at the Cullen's for quite some time.

"Hey dad?" I called, leading Edward downstairs. "Is it all right if I go stay at the Cullen's house? Alice just called. The boys will be out of the house camping"

"Sure" Dad said. Feeling slightly guilty, I leaned over and kissed the top of his head.

"Leftovers are in the fridge, and there's pizza in the freezer. Call if you begin to starve" I joked. Charlie laughed, and I felt a little better. I grabbed my keys, even though I knew my oddly silent vampire boyfriend would insist on driving.

When we were on the porch, I turned to him, remembering my resolution in the shower.

"Hey" I said softly. Edward's brow was creased, and his gaze was averted. I reached up to touch his cheek.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I love you" I told him. His frown disappeared as he leaned down to kiss me chastely on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his cool waist.

"My Bella. If only I could keep you permanently out of trouble" Edward said. I sighed, then began to cough again. Edward pulled away, watching me warily.

"I think it best if we leave" He said, and I nodded.

As we got into his Volvo, I got the sinking feeling that things were going to change.


End file.
